Alice Takahashi
Alice Blue |positon= Main Vocal Lead Dancer |fruit= Apricot |moon= Grain Moon |animal= Cat |debut= August 25, 2018 |debut-anime= Episode 05 |seiyū/singer= Anna Suzuki }} Alice Takahashi (高橋アリス Takahashi Arisu) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Dreaming! and a member of the group ΣOMNIA. She debuted solo on August 25, 2018 as a part of the ΣOMNIA project. Bio Backstory Alice took part in some idol shows to become an idol notably Idoling! and Project: Enigma but didn't go far in the latter but almost made it in Idoling but her group didn't end up winning. Disappointed she couldn't make it, she decided to focus on school and studying. Her parents thought that she was talented but her failures discouraged her. They told her that she could make it as an idol and want to support her. That was when her parents got contacted by Crescent Inc who noticed her by watching the idol shows in which she participated and wanted to audition her. Her parents and friends told her to go for it and that she had nothing to lose because she's talented. Upon taking the audition, Mitsuki discussed with Arata who wanted to transfer her to his subsidiary, thinking that she could probably end up in his new group ΣOMNIA. Alice then participated in the project to determine her place in the group. Alice felt like she was in Idoling again and felt discouraged due to great number of trainees who competed for a spot in the group. But when the auditions finished and Arata deliberated to see who would end up in the group, Alice was anxious and thought she didn't make it but actually ended 5th. This led to her being the 5th member of the group and her solo debut on August 25, 2018. Personnality Alice is shy and doesn't always say what's on her mind because she's too shy to say it. She hesitates a lot and gave up easily before. With her friends and her parents' help, she got more confidence in herself. Kokoro would help her getting over her fear of failure and timidity, Alice became more cheerful and even playful with her new friends. Pulling pranks on them and laughing with them. Appearance Alice has pale blonde hair, green-blue eyes and pale skin. Alice often wears dresses and skirts with frills and gingham, vichy prints. She is often seen wearing Mary Jane shoes and flower prints outfits. Etymology Alice (アリス Arisu), means noble kind. Takahashi (高橋 Takahashi), (高 Taka) means tall and (橋 Hashi) means bridge. Discography *''Alice'' (2018) Trivia *She like sweet foods such as donuts, chiffon cakes, shortcakes and biscuits. *Arata wanted to reference Alice in Wonderland in her solo song to play on the fact that her name is Alice. The MV referenced Alice a few times. **She ate an "Eat Me" cake and drank a "Drink Me" drink. **She could be seen on a tree much like the Cheshire cat. **Her animal is also the cat. **Her power is invisibility much like the Cheshire Cat. Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:ΣOMNIA Category:Aikatsu Dreaming!